I Swear
by Kathrine
Summary: From Part 2 of Volume 10 of the manga. Syaoran feels ready for anything Sakura might tell him when she asks if he'd stop by the park with her, if only he could see her smile again. But can he put aside his own feelings to help her with hers?


I Swear  
Written by Kathrine  
Rated PG for mild swearing  


Ashna: Kathrine does not on Card Captor Sakura. Although she wishes she  
did. And then I could have Toya and Yuki aaaaaaaaaaaaaallll for me! 'Cause  
Kaite-kat is SUCH a good friend, she'd give them to me! Right?

Author: Umm...yeah...sure...^-^* 

Syaoran: Now aren't you all glad that Coppers doesn't own CCS? 

Ashna: HEY! 

Author: Weren't you running somewhere? 

Ashna: Oh yeah. Ready, Yuki? 

Yukito: It was nice seeing you all agaaaaaaaaiinn! *voice trails off as  
Ashna carries him further and further away* 

Touya: *runs on stage* Where'd the crazy woman go who kidnapped Yuki?! 

Author and Syaoran: *point in the direction Ashna disappeared* 

Touya: Thanks. OI! WOMAN! 

Author: Umm...on with the fic? This one is a really short lil' one shot  
that takes place during Part 2 of Volume 10 in the manga. I don't think  
it really needs much explanation...the story kinda explains itself. Enjoy!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

I was worried about her. That's why I offered to walk her home. Well, that  
and the fact that I took any chance I could get to be near here, but let's  
not get into that right now. The point was, Sakura was hurting, and I  
would've done anything I could to make her happy again.

So when she asked if we could stop at the park, of course I agreed.

As we sat down on the swings, I thought I was ready for anything she might  
tell me. That I would definitely make her smile again, no matter what she  
said was bothering her.

"Today, I told Yukito-san, "I love you."

Anything, except for that. "Is...is that so?" I managed. I was devastated.  
I hadn't had much of a chance before, but now it was down to nothing. There  
was no way I could compete with him. I'd always known that, but I'd  
hoped...well, it didn't matter what I'd hoped. Tsukishiro liked her, there  
was no doubt in my mind that he loved her, and they'd be deliriously happy  
together.

Leaving me alone, and without her.

All this went through my head in a matter of seconds, and after that, I   
didn't think anything could shock me more.

Really, Li Syaoran, you shouldn't tempt Murphy's Law.

"But..." I glanced back at her, she was wearing the same sad smile.  
"...Yukito-san said, "I'm not the one you love most."

"What?" Damn him! He's the one that made her so sad! How dare he! I'll  
rip him in two! I'll-

Sakura was still talking. I broke of my righteous plans of revenge to listen  
to the rest of her story. "He asked...aren't my feelings of love for him and  
my feelings for my father the same? I thought about it...and they...really  
are.

"But you know, it wasn't the same kind of love...it really is...different  
from the way I love my dad...but...Yukito-san has someone he loves best. And  
I love that person too. And I'm sure that they love Yukito-san  
best...so...the fact that Yukito-san doesn't love me best...is okay. He has  
someone he loves best...if he's happy it's okay. Tomoyo-chan said it before.  
It's more important that the one I love is happy then if they return my  
feelings. Their happiness is my happiness. If Yukito-san is happy, then I  
will be happiest."

I looked at her. Really looked at her, as if trying to look into her soul.  
My poor, brave little cherry blossom. She was trying so hard to be  
strong...perhaps I won't kill Tsukishiro. It would be nice to throw a few  
punches at him, but that would likely make Sakura more upset. I doubt she'd  
see my reasoning behind it...she's like that. And...I love her so much for  
that part of her, as well as every other part...

"But..." Talking again. The tears in her eyes were starting to spill over.  
I resisted the urge to get up and wipe them away. The command successful, I  
gave her my full attention once more. "...I can't really understand it,  
but...just a little bit...my tears are falling...but if I cry and make a sad  
face, Yukito-san will be troubled..."

Oh, my wonderful, brave, giving Sakura. Always thinking of others. "Just be  
patient." I told her gently. The gods know I've learned that.

But still, the tears refused to stop falling. It tore my heart in two to see  
her like that. "Oh my," She shakily laughed, "I wonder why the tears are  
falling. I really did understand what Yukito-san said. I think that I want  
Yukito-san to be really happy."

I stood. I had to cut in. I had to get her off this road, or she'd get  
upset all over again. "I understand." I told her, handing her my  
handkerchief. She stared at me with those big emerald eyes, and I felt my  
heart squeeze. "I'm sure I understand."

"Thank you." She said simply, accepting the cloth. Then she did yet another  
unexpected thing. She rose and leaned her head against my chest.   
"Yukito-san said that someday I would find the person I loved most. And that  
person would love me most too." He's standing right in front of you, Sakura,  
if only you'd open your eyes and return his feelings. Oh gods, this was  
hurting. "I want to find that person."

"It's okay, I'm sure you'll find them." Even if it's not me, I'll make sure  
of it. I'll make you happy again, Sakura, even if it means you find  
happiness with someone else.

"...yeah." I swear I will.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"Mmm...Syaoran-kun? What's wrong?" 

I smile down at the lithe form in my arms. She blinks sleepy eyes at me.  
The same emerald eyes that I fell in love with ten years ago. Gently   
caressing her cheek, I tell her softly, "Nothing. Absolutely nothing. I was  
just remembering things."

"Mmm..." She cuddles against me, pressing her face against my neck and   
wrapping slim, strong arms around my waist. "Were they good things?"

I smile fondly down at her. "Yeah. Go back to sleep, blossom." But she's  
already drifted back off. I kiss the top of my wife's head, and whisper  
softly, "Good night, Sakura. Sweet dreams."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Ashna: *keels over and dies of sugar overdose* 

Author: YES! I AM SUCCESSFUL! Now, I have the ultimate weapom! 

Syaoran: The ultimate weapon for what? 

Author: TO TAKE OVER THE WORLD! 

Syaoran: o_O 

Ashna: *sits back up* Kaite-kat, who gave you sugar? 

Author: Not SUGAR! McDonald's Happy Meal with extra sugary Diet Coke--oh  
wait, I guess there's sugar in that...

Syaoram: *falls over* 

Author:--and my Japanese class! 

Syaoran: Japanese class makes you hyper? 

Author: Well, no, but...it's FUN! Wai, wai! 

Ashna: Uh huh. C'mon, snow bunny, let's go. 

Yukito: Where are we going now? 

Ashna: TO TAKE OVER THE WORLD!!! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! 

Author and Syaoran: o_O 

Ashna: And THAT, Kaite-kat, is how you do the Evil Over Lord guy! 

Author: Hai, hai, I yeild to the Greater Evil. Get going with ya. 

Ashna: MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *runs off with Yukito* 

Author: Ehehe...^-^* Anyways, the lines spoken in the first part of this fic  
are from a translation so generously provided by my great friend and fellow  
author, Angel_P. She in turn got them from some unidentified web site which  
I as yet have not been able to wrestle out of her. So, credit for the  
translation is not mine, but some other person I don't know. If any of you  
japanese-speaking people out there read this and find fault, don't yell at  
me. Talk to the unknown guy. ^-^

Syaoran: Yeah, like that made sense. 

Author: Hush up, you. 


End file.
